


Kylux/Benlux ONE Shot

by Katkuzzz123



Category: starwars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Here ya go, ya filthy animals.It's short, raunchy, and to the point.Don't read this is your under 18, don't ship kyloxhux, both men switching from a Dom to a Sub, maid outfits, rough sex, or anything kinky.Move along. I don't own the rights to any of these characters. Just the ship, and the idea. <3 Thanks for reading.Also, will be adding more one shots as I go. <3
Relationships: Kylo - Relationship, hux - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Kylux/Benlux ONE Shot

tw- kinky, ball gag, anal, multi-orgasms, choking, maid outfit, name calling, Power switch, Dom Kylo, Dom Hux, Sub kylo, Sub Hux, 

Here you go <3 hope ya'll enjoy

Kylo's modulator pushed out his hot breaths through it, the noise cracking through the air as his boots thudded upon the metal floor of the Finalizer. His dark robe billowing behind him as he rounded the corner, stopping dead in his tracks as the metal door to the left side of the hallway hissed open and the ginger haired male stepped out of it. He blinked rapidly under his mask, and tipped his helmeted head upwards, his gaze boring into Hux from across the way.

Hux's blue eyes trailed Kylo's dark attired body up and down, and he locked his fingers together behind his back, slowly approaching him. "Where were you Ren?"

Kylo rolled his eyes under his mask, looking past Hux, the dim lighting of the Finalizer making the silver lined edges around the eyes shimmer a bit. "I was busy."

"Busy doing?" Hux's tone harshened.

"None of your business." Kylo's helmeted head snapped to Hux, and he scoffed, the crackle of the modulator making Hux tense a bit. He stepped to him, closing in the space. "What difference does it make where I was General?"

Hux's hand bravely shot around his side, and cupped around the underside of Kylo's helmet to his large throat, stepping into him further. Though Kylo was much larger than him, he should no signs of intimidation. "Do I have to put you in your place?"

Kylo growled, reaching for the sides of his helmet, the front of it hissing and coming up, and he pulled it off, holding the edge of it with one hand lowering it to his side. He bowed his raven covered head down and his golden-honey eyes darkened. "You may try."

"My quarters, now." Hux pulled his hand from Kylo's throat, spinning on his boot clad heels and walking down the corridor.

Kylo followed behind, a smirk forming over his freckled features.

As the door to Hux's quarters hissed open, the unspoken sexual tension between the men sparked into a wild fire, and Hux motioned for Kylo to step further into the room, bringing one hand to his black First Order uniform, and slowly undoing it. "Get undressed Kylo. Now." His tone was harsh, and stern.

Kylo laughed, plopping his helmet down onto Hux's bed, glancing over his shoulder at him. "Make me."

Hux pulled the top layer of his uniform off, and let it fall gracefully to the floor. He took a single step towards Kylo, bringing his hand slowly down his pale, muscular chest, and he grimaced. "You want me to make you, don't you?" He didn't give Kylo time to respond, instead he worked at unzipping his pants, hooking his fingers into the band, and letting them fall to his ankles. He kicked his boots off, and stepped out from the pants. He looked Kylo up and down, and turned towards his closet. He opened in with a hard tug, and he chuckled softly. He bent down grabbing the black box, and tugged it across the floor, pushing it open. "Remember this from the last time you wanted to act bratty?" He reached inside pulling out a French Maid costume, and dangled it in the air.

Kylo's cheeks flushed with a bright red tint, and he cleared his throat. "What about it?"

Hux rose to his feet, and he walked across the room quickly, maid outfit hanging from the ends of his fingers. He put his other hand up against Kylo's tunic chest, pushing him backwards. "Put it fucking on." He dropped it on his lap, bringing his palm to his groin where his cock was already hardening under its confines. "Now Kylo. I won't ask twice."

Kylo growled, throwing the maid outfit off of him, and he shot back to his feet. He grabbed Hux's throat, curling his fingers hard around it, and spinning him around. He threw him to the bed, releasing him, and grabbing his waist, flipping him onto his stomach. He brought one hand to his groin, undoing his pants, and quickly tugging his own hardened length free. "You want to play this like you're the Dominant one Hux? Fine." He stroked himself a couple times, and he grabbed onto Hux's boxers, tugging them down swiftly, and he slapped his ass, watching as it jiggled in response. "Hmm." He mused, gathering spit into his mouth before letting it fall into his hand. He replaced his right hand on his cock with his saliva spit left one, slicking himself before lining up with Hux's ass.

Hux grabbed at the sheets, preparing himself to be utterly destroyed by Kylo. He moaned out as Kylo's throbbing length slid between his cheeks, and his blue eyes widened as he started to push into him, feeling his walls start to stretch around him. "Oh fuck Ren."

Kylo grunted loudly, easing himself into Hux's tight ass, his golden-honey eyes shimmering with amusement. He slipped one hand over his side, brushing his calloused fingers over Hux's soft thigh, and curling them around his twitching, aching length. "Who do you belong to?"

"Not you. You belong to me, and don't you forget it." Hux's tone was awfully confident for someone who was being pegged. His fingers tugged the sheets from the other side of the bed from the strength as Kylo buried himself inside of him and started stroking his cock. "Oh...fuck...." His eye lids fluttered open and shut frantically when he began a slow pace, allowing him to stretch before increasing it. "Fuckkkk."

"Hmm, sure sound like a bitch to me General." Kylo mocked, playfully of course, a breathy moan following afterwards. He bucked his hips into Hux's ass, his hand not working his cock rapidly latching onto his hip hard.

Hux's thighs pressed into the metal frame of his bed, knowing there'd be bruises by the time Kylo was done. He didn't mind. He lowered his face down into the mattress, letting his moans fly from his muffled lips uncontrollably. His cock throbbing desperately under the touch of Kylo's large hand. He had pre-cum leaking from the top, and he was being slowly consumed by the euphoria that kept crashing into his body.

Kylo felt Hux's body starting to shake, and he pulled his hand from his cock, leaning back, grabbing onto his other hip. "You don't get to cum yet General."

"Please....Please.." Hux whimpered, pressing his groin into the mattress to stimulate himself.

Kylo contemplated for a moment, and he chuckled. "I guess you can....I'll allow it." He once again increased his pace, his balls slapping against the bottom part of Hux's ass. He tipped his head back, beads of sweat slipping down the temples of his face, and he just let himself fall into the pit of pleasure.

Hux bucked wildly back and forth, his cock sliding over the satin sheets beneath him as Kylo slammed into him. "OH FUCK BEN." As soon as the name came out, both men let out loud grunts, their bodies overflowing with bliss, Kylo's seed spilling out deep into Hux's ass, as Hux shot his bliss into the sheets.

Kylo stilled, allowing himself to milk himself dry before pulling from Hux. He leaned over, grabbing the maid outfit, and he stripped himself down. He quickly pulled the maid outfit onto his large frame, and he narrowed his eyes as Hux turned around, cum dripping from his ass as he rose to his feet. "Don't."

Hux couldn't help himself, he smirked widely, pointing down to the floor. "Knees Benny boy."

"Shut up." Kylo obliged, lowering himself to his knees slowly, and looking up at Hux. Something about being called Ben always got to Kylo.

"I think I might even," Hux began speaking, walking back across his quarters to the box, bending down and grabbing the little leather collar with a small O ring on it, and turning back to Kylo. "Put your collar on you...." He stepped to him, leaning down, and pulling the collar around Kylo's neck, clasping it in the back, and securing it in place. He grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging him to his feet, and pushing him onto the bed. "Lay on your back."

Kylo obeyed, lowering himself down onto his back, and he looked up at Hux with wide eyes, watching attentively as he walked towards him. He moaned softly when Hux grabbed his knees and parted them, easing himself between his thighs. He let out a moan as Hux reached down between his legs, grabbing onto his cock, and slowly stroking it. It still hard as a rock. Kylo pressed out a moan between his plump lips, pushing his hips up into Hux's grip. "Fuck me...."

"Beg for it." Hux grimaced, seeing Kylo's face turn cherry red. He continued to move his hand up and down Kylo's large, veiny pulsing length, leaning into his body, and he pushed his lips to his, sinking his teeth into his bottom one, and suckling at it hard. His own hardened length rubbed against Kylo's stomach, forcing the maid outfit upwards, and Kylo groaned into his mouth. Hux's tongue plunged into Kylo's mouth, twirling it around frantically.

Kylo panted into Hux's mouth, his hips bucking upwards uncontrollably into Hux's hands. He let out a loud moan when Hux pulled from the heated kiss, and he pressed the back of his head into the mattress as Hux guided his cock down to Kylo's hole. "Wait-" Before he could finish the sentence, Hux was pushing between his cheeks, and stretching Kylo out.

Hux's face washed over with utter bliss feeling Kylo's walls stretch out around him. He reached down for the collar, hooking a finger into the ring, and tugging at it. "You look so good in that maid outfit. Makes me want to force you to crawl around on your hands and knees around the ship."

"Fuck you Hux." Kylo growled, his golden-honey eyes glistening with euphoria as Hux started a slow pace into him, working his cock in all the right manners. His own hands went to Hux's chest, raking his nails downwards, drawing blood.

Hux grunted loudly, pumping Kylo's cock hard, brushing his thumb over his pre-cum slicked slit, and making him shudder in response. He felt his walls tighten around him, and he grunted outwards loudly, leaning back down and placing his hot lips onto Kylo's parted ones, muffling the moan that was trying to break from his throat. He pushed his tongue against Kylo's, feeling his abdomen and his balls start to tighten as his climax grew closer.

Kylo's hips jerked upwards, his own bliss peaking, spilling over the top of his cock and down over the side of Hux's hand. He clamped his eyes shut, groaning loudly into Hux's mouth, feeling Hux fill him to the brim, continuing to push into him, through the aftermath of his orgasm. When Hux pulled from him, Kylo's eyes slowly opened, watching as Hux pulled from him, and collapsed onto his back beside him. "If you tell anyone...." He turned his head, sweat dripping off his temples, and forehead.

"You know I won't." Hux's head turned in Kylo's direction, his own sweat trickling down his pale features. "I wouldn't want anyone to know how easily you go from Dominant Kylo, to submissive little benny boy." He snickered to himself, seeing Kylo's cheeks turn bright red. "You know, I could go again..."

Kylo's golden-honey eyes widened a bit at Hux's words, feeling the warmth spread across his freckled features. "Really?"

"Nah, we got to go see Snoke." Hux pulled his body upright, and he glimpsed over his shoulder, admiring Kylo's still maid outfit clad body, smirking slightly. "Such a pretty boy."

"Shut the fuck up General,"


End file.
